


When the Calm to their Storm is Lost.

by SirGhirahim



Series: Transformers Animated Short Stories [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Major character death - Freeform, peaceful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the characters from Transformers Animated.Prowl Reflects on his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own any Charaters. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

**When the Calm to their Storm is Lost.**

Prowl watched from the Well of Allsparks as Cybertron celebrated their victory. He watched his friends carry his lifeless husk with respect and he watched them mourn. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"You have done well, my student"

"Thank you Master" Prowl said sadly "I wish I could have stayed with them longer" 

"You meant a lot to them Prowl, they will not forget you" Master Yoketron said.

"I know, I've always known. I just wish...I just hope they don't dwell on my passing too much. I want them to move on and be happy, even Jazz"

Master Yoketron chuckled "I wished the same of you all those years ago. Come Prowl, there are many here that wish to meet the one that reunited the pieces of the Allspark"  

Prowl took one last look at his friends with a peaceful smile and walked away with his Master.

Finally they could both rest in peace. 


End file.
